landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:DimiTalen
Wèlkom! Danke veur 't koupe van uch hoes :) --OosWesThoesBes 26 dec 2007 13:56 (UTC) :Danku, maar ik versta dat taaltje van u toch maar half :) Welk is dit nu? Limburgs, Aeres? 26 dec 2007 14:06 (UTC) ::Limburgs. Dit is landj.wikia.com, dit is zègk maar de Limburgse verzie van Wikistad. Toevallig hèt 't ouch Wikistad. 't Nederlandse stad is in 't Limburgs stad (of sjtad, maar wo ich vanaaf kóm is 't stad) --OosWesThoesBes 26 dec 2007 14:08 (UTC) :::Azo :) 26 dec 2007 14:09 (UTC) Good luck! ::::Sry... Is me nooit opgevalle dat je me hier geluk wensde :'( (!!) --OWTB 12 mei 2008 14:34 (UTC) danke! Re: Nobele stad Is mich good :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 8 mrt 2008 17:14 (UTC) Je gaat aardig richting 't burgerschap :) slechts 10 bewerkingen ofzo te gaan :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 15:14 (UTC) :Haha, wel wat belachelijk, ik kan geen woord Limburgs :) Hajje! 22 mrt 2008 15:16 (UTC) ::Komt nog wel, hajje is toch ook Limborgs? :) Slechts 10 te gaan nog en je hebt de vereiste 25 :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 15:20 (UTC) :::25? Das nie viel hé. In de meiste wikilandjen ist 50 i. Soit, mij ook goed :) 22 mrt 2008 15:21 (UTC) ::::Daar is 'n rede voor: te veel huizen, te weinig kopers :( Dus je moet wel een tweede huis kopen!!!! :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 15:34 (UTC) PVIR Best grappig :) je bent geen burger maar 't mag wel omdat er nog geen grondwet is :) Je mag zelfs iemand vermoorden hier... (dus blokkeren voor eeuwig) --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 14:48 (UTC) :Lol. Ik wordt wel burger, binnenkort. 23 mrt 2008 14:49 (UTC) ::Ja, en 't gaat ook sneller als je User:DimiTalen/HT2 aanmaakt ;) --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 14:57 (UTC) :::Bewerk effe vier keer je gebruikerspagina. Dan ben je burger. --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 15:06 (UTC) ::::Nog twee bewerkingen... Maak dus een typo die je kunt verbeteren :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 15:30 (UTC) :::::Ik zal eens keiken kijken. 23 mrt 2008 15:42 (UTC) ::::::Goed, vul ef de rijksregistratie hieronder in :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 15:44 (UTC) Rieksregistratie Ik wil nog even twee dingetjes van je weten: # Je officieële naam hier, Dimitri ¿Neyt? # En je religie, atheist, rooms-katholiek, moslim, hindoe, mentawai, seri, dimitriïstisch maakt niet uit. Als je me die dingen zegt word je burger :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 15:43 (UTC) :Ik ben overal Dimitri (hr./hs.) Neyt, behalve in Lovia. :Ik ben overtuigd atheïst, al klinkt dimitriisme ook wel leuk :) Hou 't maar op atheïst 23 mrt 2008 15:45 (UTC) ::Ok. Je bent nu officieel börger, dat houdt dus in: ::# Je mag meedoen aan verkiezigingen. ::# Je mag een tweede huisje kopen. :::) --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 15:49 (UTC) :::Fantastisch. :::# Lopen er nu ergens verkiezingen hier? :::# Wat zijn mijn mogelijkheden om een huis te kopen? 23 mrt 2008 15:52 (UTC) ::::# Nee. ::::# Gäörne is 'n echte aanrader. --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 15:57 (UTC) Je Limburgs kennis begint langzamerhand te komen: jannewarie ;) --Oos Wes (Bès) 24 mrt 2008 15:37 (UTC) :Limburgse Wikipedia hé :D 24 mrt 2008 15:41 (UTC) ::Die ken ik :) M'n eerste pagina ging over de huiscavia, hoescavia :) (traantje wegnemend van ontroering) --Oos Wes (Bès) 24 mrt 2008 15:45 (UTC) Terugtrekking Estebleef, doe nu niet zo. 't Probleem is opgelost. Ik doe je laatste 3'tjes weg, want ik vind niet dat je je zo moet opstellen. Ik ben momenteel hier, als enige actieve Limburger, de baas ;) Dit land is niet Alexandruïstisch en dat zal 't ook nooit worde als 't aan mij ligt. Ik laat deze situatie liggen als het lag voordat hij begon, dus: # Jij bent de koning in Lovië. # Forum:Lovië wordt geslote. # Lovië gaat zich niet afzonderen en jij al helemaal niet. --Oos Wes (Bès) 31 mrt 2008 14:41 (UTC) :Dat is erg vriendelijk en ik ben gewillig hier te blijven op de volgende voorwaarden: :# Híer wordt níet meer gediscussieerd over Lovia, alleen nog in onze pub of 1st Chamber. :# Alle vormen van onafhankelijksheidsbewegingen worden onmiddelijk gestaakt. :# Er wordt NIET geblokkeerd in andere landen vanwege een incident in het buitenland. :Begrepen? Voorts wel bedankt dat je je excuseert, dat stel ik érg op prijs. Dat getuigt van respect en dan krijg je dat van mij ook. Dankje, 31 mrt 2008 14:45 (UTC) ::Daarop reageer ik met: ::# Als je al kunt zien, Forum:Lovië is geslote. ::# Half, ik stem in met "Alle vormen van onafhankelijkheidsbewegingen in andere Wikinaties". Ik zou graag van Gäörne een onafhankelijk land make ;) ::# Ok. :::) Danke. --Oos Wes (Bès) 31 mrt 2008 14:49 (UTC) :::# Dankje. :::# Dat is jouw land. Ik heb altijd gewild dat wikilanden zich niet met elkanders politiek moeiden, dus dat zal ik ook niet doen. ::: 31 mrt 2008 14:53 (UTC) ::::Goed, hiermee beëindig ik dan officiëel de onafhankelijke staat Hurbanova en de oorlog tussen Cettatië met Mäöres en Lovië :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 31 mrt 2008 14:57 (UTC) :::::Goedzo. Dank u zeer. 31 mrt 2008 14:58 (UTC) @article 2008 in Lovia: Where? I don't see any apologies? :-) Alexandru 31 mrt 2008 16:52 (UTC) Verkeziginge Beloer dit foröm en kal öch oet! Watch this forum and give your opinion! Ben (talk) 15 apr 2008 05:46 (UTC) Arestat Alo, alo! Esti arestat domnule, ne pare rau! N-ai voie sa fii poponar in aceasta tara! Vei avea proces in Adlibita, vezi pagina ta de discutie te rog. Alexandru 16 apr 2008 18:10 (UTC) :Esti eliberat! Alexandru 16 apr 2008 18:31 (UTC) ::Aah, ce pacat. Ai avut doua minute sa ne injurati! Dar, nu plange, vei avea o petrecere placuta in penitenciar! Impreuna cu ceilalti poponari! Alexandru 16 apr 2008 18:36 (UTC) :::ûû. Dette bēndet nūsī sçāt. Sō mak gūdūn rēgurūr bīkoman wī nīmēr. Bēndest dū ēndlīx bīfrēdigynde dȳrx dīnūn tōvīudpālōūn, mōgst dū in skīnkansūn, frē koman. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16 apr 2008 18:41 (UTC) Rechaangaeving |} --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17 apr 2008 14:40 (UTC) Why is this written in ununderstandable Limburgish? Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 17:16 (UTC) :Hahahha, Jaaaaa, ik gebruik OWTB tegen jou. Hahahaha...'k lig weer dubbel. Jij bent ook dom zeg,.. Alexandru 17 apr 2008 15:35 (UTC) ::Over die rechtszaak: we doen niks anders dan dat nu in Lovia gebeurt: eerst blokkeren zodat je tegenstander zich niet kan verdedigen en dan kijken hoe lang zijn celstraf wordt. Ook heel toevallig.. "twee partijen". De rechter is de beste vriend van de koning en is tegelijkertijd één van de twee partijen (één partij dus, aangezien de ander zich niet kan verdedigen). Damn, ik lach me zo dood. Democratie my ass. Deze blokkades zijn het antwoord. En ik heb die o-zo-zielige OWTB misbruikt, die jou net zo hard haat als ik jou haat. Damn, wordt wakker! Alexandru 17 apr 2008 15:37 (UTC) Kijk, wanneer begin je het te snappen. Hier staat het ook al: "as we already discussed, we would not demand a punishment for Oos Wes Ilava. Today we (I and George) decided to do so after all". Het probleem van Lovia is dat alles vriendjespolitiek is! Alles wordt geregeerd door jou en Yuri (en eventueel "je broer"), jullie discussiëren zelfs achter iedereens rug om wat voor een straf we moeten krijgen?! Tis toch niet te geloven. Wij hebben al geen kans, laat staan dat mensen uit Engeland, Australië of Amerika een kans zullen krijgen om in Lovia geaccepteerd te kunnen worden. Alexandru 17 apr 2008 16:02 (UTC) :Btw, je hebt al bijna een nieuwe burger erbij. =))) Alexandru 17 apr 2008 16:06 (UTC) ::Daarom is er ook geen kans voor nieuwkomers, sjlimm'rik. Maar, eetze, ik ga nu naar voetbal een beetje "uitmacho'en" =)) Alexandru 17 apr 2008 16:13 (UTC) Dimitri, geer zal op 18 eprèl (nao d'n aanvang dèr verkeziginge) geoetblókkaasjdj waere, zoeadet geer öchzelf kintj verdedige inne rechzaak. Nöm deze zaak serieus en leeg neet. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17 apr 2008 17:11 (UTC) Sjöljig veur? Bèste Dimitri, doe bös op 't memènt geónblokkieërdj waenges 't persès det dore Mäöreser staat taenge dich is aangespanne. Geer zöltj, same mit George, 'n persès kriege. Öch spesifiek is det waenges: pazjenaverdaening, óngeluuk blókkaazjes oetdeile, óngeluuk pazjenabesjèrminger, diktatuur, sjèlje, óngegood staatsbesjöljige, vandalisme, internasjenaal slechdoning, kriegsveroorzaking, herriesjöpperie, vólkeredrök en nag get minder zwaor en minder rillevantje ree. Diens wuuertje bevräög: zwaore waorsjuwinger, innaam van börgerrech en 'n blokkaasj van 6 maondj. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 18 apr 2008 15:31 (UTC) :Are you kidding me? 6 months, for being a good citizen in this nation? Oh dear, he will be só happy to hear this... George Matthews 18 apr 2008 15:48 (UTC) ::Well, I must say it is an amusing charge. You ask GM to buy one house, while you'll take away one from me (my citizen rights). I won't be attending the trial neither, 'cause I don't agree with this charge. You make Hoogvleet my lawyer, that would be a good idea, wouldn't it? 18 apr 2008 16:34 (UTC) :::Are you making a joke of me? Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 16:49 (UTC) ::::No, we are not, I just suggest somebody should be my lawyer here, as I won't be here myself. 18 apr 2008 16:50 (UTC) :::::There's no need to worry. This is a ridiculous proposal. Umbel and me think Lovia should deserve a chance. Our judge is Argumentus. He will not choose the side of Ooswes because they never agree. Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 16:53 (UTC) ::::::We'll see, won't we. 18 apr 2008 16:53 (UTC) :::::::Yes, we will. But I need to watch my words. I am blocked before by Ooswes on the Limburgish Wiktionary. He is a bigger dictator as you. Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 16:57 (UTC) ::::::::Haha. Tell me, why did he appoint you then?? 18 apr 2008 17:00 (UTC) :::::::::Well. He played dictator as always. He has added over 15 000 bot articles there, please click on random page, you'll see what I mean. I told him something about and gave him a bad name and there was a discussion about desyssoping somebody. And he blocked me for a week for vandalism and imitating behevior. You always need to watch out. Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 17:02 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah, but I still don't understand why he made you "lawyer" in Lovia then? 18 apr 2008 17:06 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't know too. But I will defend him. Lawyers always need to do that, even if it is very obvious it is a seriekiller. I will defend them in Lovia, as I will defend you here. Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 17:07 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hm, I will discuss this first with George before I officially appoint you as our lawyer. 18 apr 2008 17:17 (UTC) :::::::::::::Allright. Please read the line above. You need to take this serious. But you hardly can. I want to have a rewriting to make it understandabler. Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 17:18 (UTC) I won't be your lawyer. As I just read, Alexandru Latin will be your defending lawyer. I wish you the best. Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 17:23 (UTC) :At least I have the right to choose my lawyer. What is this for a f*ck*d*p country... 18 apr 2008 17:27 (UTC) ::I don't know. There currently is no groundlaw. It still needs to be written. One tip: yelling only worsens up the situation. Well, I can make a trial against the rule that sais Alexandru Latin makes your lawyer. I'll do it soon. Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 17:28 (UTC) :::Well no, don't. Alexandru enjoys this, let him do so, I think he even likes fake trials more than soccer, fighting and Romania all together. I grant him this fun. 18 apr 2008 17:32 (UTC) ::::Allright. I'll let it stay. But, I still mean that the trial is written in too difficult Limburgish. It has been done per se. Too prevent you from understanding. Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 17:34 (UTC) :::::Doesn't matter to us. We won't attending it anyway. We just do this because Alex LOVES (love at first sight I guess) being "powerful" and the "wise guy". He'll be a happy kid after this trial. 18 apr 2008 17:37 (UTC) ::::::Allright. I hope, this is a personal opinion, Mäöres and Lovia will be brothers even after this happens. I don't want Mäöres to stand alone. I hope, you will change your mind, I hope, Ooswes changes his mind. I hope, the trial won't create a war. I think it is not necesary to block people who want to leave anyway. Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 17:40 (UTC) Huh. You are accusing me for blocking you half a year ago? http://li.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Euverl%C3%A8k_gebroeker%3ASteinbach&diff=6277&oldid=6274. That was the big reason, and you were also calling Steinbach names. He actually started the Wiktionary. And about the bot, only 3000 pages, the rest is imported by Benopat. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 19 apr 2008 06:49 (UTC) I-jrès Doe, Keuning Dimitri I oet Lovië, wuuers dees negsvóggendje twieë waek euverhuuertj. Toet die euverheuringer euver zeen, zöltj geer inne Keuning Dimitri I van Lovië Gevangenis mótte verblieve. Ich dank öch veur öch waalbegriep. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 19 apr 2008 15:36 (UTC) :En zeg tegen je sokpop dat het niet "much" maar "many" companies is. Alexandru 19 apr 2008 15:37 (UTC) Nupessie Ich, OWTB, invals-goeverneur van Mäöres, hèrispan dit pesès en vraog aan toet de negsvóggendje aanklatsjinger: * Dimitri haet zich naestig gedrage taengeneuver 't Mäöreser en Adlibitaans vól. Hae haet dinger gedaon wie pazjenaverdaening, óngeluuk blókkaazjes oetdeile, óngeluuk pazjenabesjèrminger, diktatuur, sjèlje, óngegood staatsbesjöljige, vandalisme, internasjenaal slechdoning, kriegsveroorzaking, herriesjöpperie, vólkeredrök en nag get minder zwaor en minder rillevantje ree. 'n Nuuj ree dae daobie kömp is 'n gönkelig pesès. Det is dös 'n zjwaorligkendj gaen. Ich zów gaer 't Adlibitaans verubeildj wille aannömme. Det geit dös es 't aan mich lègk 't negsvóggendje gaeve: ** Dimitri veur 2 jaor blókke, mit de meuglikhèèd aan vasroesting. ** Pierlot McCrooke aanhaje en blókkere veur 6 maondj, dóbbelgenger. ** Lars Washington aanhaje en blókkere veur d'n tied einer waek. ** George Mattews toete jaorhóndjerighèèd blókkere, dóbbelgenger. ** American Eagle vriestèlle: hae haet gehólpe mit get Ingelse fuitekes. ** Lokixx vriestèlle: wróm neet? Ich zów noe gaer 't waord ane verdediging wille gaeve. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 09:51 (UTC) :Geloof je 't zelf nog? Nu is 't wel erg met je gesteld. 20 apr 2008 09:53 (UTC) ::Inderdaad, v'r zeen Regaliorum vergaete =)) V'r wach mit 'm toetdet 't Loviaans pesès is aafgeloup :D (!!) --OWTB 20 apr 2008 09:56 (UTC) :::Och ja Dimitri, we spelen nu hetzelfde spelletje als in Lovië.. Alexandru 20 apr 2008 10:24 (UTC) ::::Haha. Goje advekaat :D --OWTB 20 apr 2008 10:25 (UTC) ::::: :D. Moet je kijken wat voor 'n humor ze hebben in Lovia.. misschien moeten we ze een jaartje extra blokkeren. Alexandru 20 apr 2008 10:34 (UTC) :::::: Hahaha =)), dit is wel grappig :D Alexandru 20 apr 2008 10:36 (UTC) :::::::Haha. Is 't niet hum'ou'r?? :D --OWTB 20 apr 2008 10:36 (UTC) ::::::::Tsja, dat heb je met wannabe-Americans.. "another promised country" Alexandru 20 apr 2008 10:38 (UTC) :::::::::Haha! :D Ich gaon meh 'ns get manzjare óm die verbrandje kalorië van 't lache d'r weer bie te kriege !! Hajje! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D --OWTB 20 apr 2008 10:39 (UTC) ::::::::::=)) Pofta buna! :-) Alexandru 20 apr 2008 10:40 (UTC) Oeters geleefdje rechmiens, ich höb beslaote óm get te wiezige. Ich eis veur Lars Washington 'n blókkaasj van éin sekónd :D --OWTB 20 apr 2008 12:03 (UTC) Pesès You, King Dimitri "George" I of Lovia, are accused by the Mäöreser state for conspiring with the Lovian king, King Dimitri "George" I (though you're the same person) and for a trillion other reasons mensioned above, but I'm too lazy to copy them or to type them again. The preferred punishment is ah.. let's say 2 till 5 years, with the possibility of being blocked for ever. You haven't got the right, because you are a dictator and you haven't behaved well in Mäöres (see those million discussions), to have the process in a language you understand, you may not choose. So it will be in Limburgish. You don't have the right to choose a lawyer or to defend yourself, you will be defended by Alexandru Latin and maybe somebody else who is one of your many good friends here in Mäöres. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 12:27 (UTC) Vandalisme? Ben je je eige gp aan 't vandalisere?? --OWTB 20 apr 2008 12:58 (UTC) :Neen hoor, ik verhuis. 20 apr 2008 12:58 (UTC) ::Waar is je nieuwe huis dan? --OWTB 20 apr 2008 13:00 (UTC) :::Wel, 't gevang hé. 20 apr 2008 13:01 (UTC) ::::Denk je dat dat een huis is? Dat is een lekkere koele cel -> Keuning Dimitri I van Lovië Gevangenis (zie plaatje) --OWTB 20 apr 2008 13:03 (UTC) :::::"te religieus voor mij" =)) =)) =)) Acum m-am pishat in pantalon! ;-) Geintje. Alexandru 20 apr 2008 13:08 (UTC) http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/M%C3%A4%C3%B6reser_Mod%C3%A8rnek%C3%B9nsmuseum U bös oetgenuudigd um 'ne kiek zu nehmen. Alexandru 20 apr 2008 13:43 (UTC) :Geer zeentj oetgeneudig óm 'ne kiek te nömme --OWTB 20 apr 2008 13:44 (UTC) :: :D Alexandru 20 apr 2008 13:45 (UTC) Zelfmoord thumb Ik ga zelfmoord plegen in Lovia. Zou je me heel erg a.u.b. voor eeuwig willen blokkeren? 't Spijt me voor wat ik je heb aangedaan en ik vind het nutteloos om jullie tijd te stelen met dat proces. Dus, a.u.b. blok mij voor eeuwig. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 17:15 (UTC) :Dimitri, doe iets goeds voor Lovia, blok me. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 17:32 (UTC) ::Ik krijg echt zin om te gaan schelden, maar dat laat ik maar achterweges. Blokkeer me nu!! --OWTB 20 apr 2008 17:38 (UTC) :::Na het proces. 20 apr 2008 17:39 (UTC) ::::Haha. Dat vind ik een mooie. Die houden we er in. Blokkeer me... --OWTB 20 apr 2008 17:41 (UTC) Trial cancelled Your trial in Mäöres has been cancelled by the interim-president, Ben (talk) on 20 apr 2008 18:19 (UTC) :Thank you Sir. 20 apr 2008 18:20 (UTC) ::I hope my actions will bring peace. I'm very sad some people already left us. I hope no others will follow. Ben (talk) 20 apr 2008 18:24 (UTC) Dimitri, ik wil je nog een laatste tip geven. Steek er vooral niet te veel tijd in, ik ben nu toch weg uit Wikiland. Ik vind 't jammer dat er nooit echt een fatsoendelijke discussie gekomen is. Je hebt m'n 843 bewerkingen op Wikination blijkbaar nooit opgemerkt. Doe vooral geen moeite om spijt uit me te persen of om me terug te krijgen als je monarchie toch niet zo goed blijkt te werken als dat je net hebt gezegd. Het is een nutteloze bedoening om iemand die inactief is te blokkeren. Heel, héél erg misschien zal ik ooit nog eens bij een lidstaat van de voormalige UWN op visite te komen. Ik ben nu overal geblokt dus ik zal mijn laatste bewerking maar met mijn IP'tje moeten doen. Treurig dat het zo afgelopen is, ex-UWN'er en ongerespecteerde zelfmoordenaar OWTB 20 apr 2008 18:52 (UTC) :De doodsteek hebben jullie zelf gegeven, dus zelfmedelijden is erg misplaatst. Het ga je goed. 20 apr 2008 20:34 (UTC) ::Ik vind het best erg. Eigenlijk is Wikilandj meer gelukt dan Wikinatie. Er zijn maar 0,9 miljoen mensen die echt Limburg spreken. Als je dat vergelijkt met de 350 miljoen die Engels als moedertaal hebben. Mäöres is nu ten dode opgeschreven vrees ik. Ben (talk) 21 apr 2008 05:02 (UTC) :::Ik heb nooit medelijden. Trouwens, fijne hatelijke opmerking achteraf, kan ook alleen jij doen. --84.28.2.108 21 apr 2008 17:54 (UTC) Gewoon om te bestempelen, wat ik zojuist heb gezegd op Wikination (Alexandru Latin Trial) meen ik echt. Ik hoop dat ik ook nog terug kan komen om Mäöres en Lovia weer dicht bij een te brengen. Op dit moment lijkt me dat geen goed idee, alles zit nog vast in ons geheugen geschreven en het zal er niet makkelijk meer uit te halen zijn. Zullen we de strijdbijl verbranden en de as ervan onder de zeebodem bij de Marianentrog begraven? --OWTB 23 apr 2008 16:42 (UTC) :Oos Wes, ik vind het buitengewoon positief dat je berouw toont (of zie ik dat mis?), maar je mag niet vergeten dat je zelf diepe zeekloven geslagen hebt. Jij hebt de bijl slechts vastgehouden, wij moesten hier de klappen incasseren. Ik zal je vergeven na je verdiende tijd in gaol/jail (en stop met anoniem editen please, dat mag niet hé (waarom blokkeren we je denkje?)), maar nu ben ik er nog niet aan toe om je zomaar terug te accepteren, na alles dat je gedaan hebt. Je hebt velen van ons diep gekwetst, en je hebt niét willen luisteren, ik heb géén greintje berouw kunnen besporen in die laatste periode. Goed dat je eindelijk inziet waar je in de mist bent gegaan, maar geef ons nu eerst wat rust en herstel. Spijt komt altijd te laat mijn vriend, jammer dat je niet eerder tot zulke inzichten bent gekomen... 23 apr 2008 16:52 (UTC) ::Ik begrijp het. Als nu Degwodur pu dagin sin sunef afta makdan sins, das Di makdan, restdan Di pu dagin sin sunef sins sins, das Degwodur askapdan, to fulmakan (Genesis 2:3) --OWTB 23 apr 2008 17:12 (UTC) Blok in Lovia Dank je, het is mijn verdiende loon. In de tussentijd heb ik al Genesis 1 naar het Proto-Germaans vertaald (eerste boek van de Bijbel) Alvast een voorproefje: GENESIS 1 1. In dam piginam Degwodur ximulin ox armundan askapdan. 2. Nu, armundas dustis ox legis fora, ox dunkustasnas pu aftagrondin fora; ox gestir Degwoduris xwaddan pu wodun. 3. Ox Degwodur sagdan; lagtisisis er. 4. Ox Degwodur sadan lagtan; das xet fora godis; ox Degwodur makdan askedan tiks lagtan ox dunkustasnan. 5. Ox Degwodur noman lagtan dagin, ox dunkustasnan nogtin nomanda. Dan aftardagir gi fæsť fora, ox xet aftarnogtir gi fæsť fora, dagir sin on. 6. Ox Degwodur sagdan: utaspanasisis er in medan woduris; ox das maka askedan tiks wodun ox wodun ! 7. Ox Degwodur makdan das utaspanan, ox makdan askedan tiks dun wodun, dun usnut utaspanan binan, ox tiks dun wodun, dun supur utaspanan binan. Ox xet so fora. 8. Ox Degwodur nomdan utaspanan ximulin, xet aftardagir gi fæsť fora, ox xet aftarnogtir gi fæsť fora, dagir sin do. 9. Ox Degwodur sagdan: Das wodun supuris ximulinis in on platsisisis sins skalan, ox das drogis gi sadan skala: ox xet so fora. 10. Ox Degwodur nomdan das drogis armundan, ox dun wodun in on platsisisis sins nomdan Di sæun, ox Degwodur sadan das xet godis fora. 11. Ox Degwodur sagdan: Das armundas krasan, sæťun sæťseanda, fruktis træun, beranda fruktun erdasisis sins, sins sæťas inda pu armundan binan utasketan! Ox xet so fora. 12. Ox armundas gedda krasan, sæťan sæťseanda erdasisis sins, ox frukturberanda træun, sins sæťas inda fora, erdasisis sins. Ox Degwodur sadan, das xet godis fora. 13. Dan aftardagir gi fæsť fora, ox xet aftarnogtir gi fæsť fora, dagir sin tri. 14. Ox Degwodur sagdan: Das lagtur binan in utaspanan ximulisis, to makanda askedan tiks dagin ox tiks nogtin; ox das di binan to teknan ox to grondis timun, ox to dagur ox arnun. 15. Ox das di binan to lagtan in utaspanan ximulisis, to gedanda lagtan pu armundan: ox xet so fora. 16. Degwodur dan makdan dun lagtun begis do; das lagtas begis to xeraskapin dagisis, ox das lagtas xle to xeraskapin nogtisis; oxso astrur. 17. Ox Degwodur setldan sin in utaspanan ximulisis, to gedanda legtan pu armundan. 18. Ox to xerbinanda pu dagin, ox in nogtin, ox to makanda askedan tiks lagtin ox tiks dunkustasnas. Ox Degwodur sadan, das xet godis fora. 19. Dan aftardagir gi fæsť fora, ox xet aftarnogtir gi fæsť fora, dagir sin stifo. 20. Ox Degwodur sagdan: Das wodur usurfludis gedan kripekan silisis lewanda; ox flogur fligan supur armundan, in utaspanan ximulisis ! 21. Ox Degwodur walfiskin begis, ox ala lewanda kripekas silin, sins wodur usurfludis gedan, erdasisis sins; ox ala flogun floganis erdasisis sins askapdan. Ox Degwodur sadan, das xet godis fora. 22. Ox Degwodur tsegndan di, saganda: Fæs fruktis, ox inoktana, ox fula wodun sæesis; ox flogur floganis inokta pu armundan ! 23. Dan aftardagir gi fæsť fora, ox xet aftarnogtir gi fæsť fora, dagir sin fif. 24. Ox Degwodur sagdan: Armundas lewanda silin gedan, erdasisis sins, fæoxen, ox krolanda, ox wildis derun armundasis, erdasisis sins ! Ox xet so fora. 25. Ox Degwodur wildis derun armundasis erdasisis sins makdan, ox fæoxen erdasisis sins, ox ala krolanda derun bodumisis armundasis erdasisis sins. Ox Degwodur sadan, das xet godis fora. 26. Ox Degwodur sagdan: Lesta Fin manun makan, Fins sais, Fins likanasisis; ox das di xeraskapan usur fiskun sæesis haban, ox usur flogun ximulisis, ox usur fæoxen, ox usur kasa armundan, ox usur ala krolanda derun, dun pu armundan krolan. 27. Ox Degwodur manin sins saisisis askapdan; saisisis Degwodusis Xet sim askapdan; manin ox wifan Xet dun askapdan. 28. Ox Degwodur tsegndan dun, ox Degwodur dun sagdan: Fæs fruktis, ox inoktana, ox fula armundan, ox sina osnutwirpa, ox xeraskapas usur fiskun sæesis han, ox usur flogun ximulisis, ox usur ala derun, dun pu armundan krolanda binan ! 29. Ox Degwodur sagdan: Saa, han xær sim ala sæťseanda sæťun gi gedan, dun pu kasas armundan binan, ox ala træun, inda sæťseanda træfruktir er; xet xær sim to aspesan! 30. Dox ala derum armundasis, ox ala flogum ximulisis, ox ala krolanda derum armundasis, inda lewanda silir er, han ala frunis sæťun to aspesan gi gedan. Ox xet so fora. 31. Ox Degwodur sagdan ala das har gi makan, ox saa, xet e godis fora. Dan aftardagir gi fæsť fora, ox xet aftarnogtir gi fæsť fora, dagir sin seks. --OWTB 24 apr 2008 17:05 (UTC) :Ziet er heerlijk uit, maar je weet dat ik niet zo'n Biblelover ben. Groet, 24 apr 2008 17:07 (UTC) :En please, niet editten als anon in Lovia, dat mag in feite niet hé. 24 apr 2008 17:07 (UTC) ::Ik kan nu niet meer met m'n IP bewerken in Lovia :D Dus, dat zal ik ook niet doen. Misschien kom ik terug, met een nieuwe karaktersamenstelling, onder een nieuwe naam, zoals Aesopos voorstelde. Maar, nu ga ik vakantie vieren en proberen de Bijbel zo ver mogelijk te vertalen. Doe Aesopos, Pierlot en Yuri nog de groeten van me. Mijn missie op de voormalige UWN zit er nu op. U zijt gezegend, Arjan 24 apr 2008 17:10 (UTC) Het paleis Ik leesde er net over. Het is jammer van zo'n sjiek paleis. Ik hoop dat je een nieuw sjiek paleis kunt krijgen. --OWTB 4 mei 2008 13:40 (UTC) :Tja, ik vond het wat te groot en te bombastisch. Ik ga nu voor iets kleiners en rustiger gaan, ook klassiek, maar wat meer mijn stijl. :) 4 mei 2008 13:42 (UTC) ::Haha, een koning van 't volk. Had ik je toch verkeerd ingeschat. :) Dat weekje rust heeft me goed gedaan. --OWTB 4 mei 2008 13:44 (UTC) ::: 4 mei 2008 13:48 (UTC) ::::Een stille glimlach... --OWTB 4 mei 2008 13:51 (UTC) Forum:Verkeziginge - Waarom stem je niet? Gebruik je rechten! :D --OWTB 4 mei 2008 14:10 (UTC) :Omdat ik daar nu nog niet veel zin in heb. 4 mei 2008 14:11 (UTC) ::Haha! Dat is het voordeel van een land zonder grondwet, je kunt doen wat je wil :D --OWTB 4 mei 2008 14:13 (UTC) :::Daar heb je tegelijk ook het grootste nadeel. Ik voel me hier gewoon niet goed thuis om te stemmen, overal waar ik kom (Forum:Lovië, handtekeningzooi...) kom ik "onaangename" uitspraken tegen, niet meteen wat me aantrekt aan Mäöres. 4 mei 2008 14:15 (UTC) ::::Ah zo ja. Ik ben er al mee bezig. Maar 't is eigelijk Benopats verantwoordelijkheid ('t was zijn idee Hurbanova te kopieëren met al die zooi erbij) Ik probeer de pagina's te beschermen en ze een beetje minder aanvalderig te maken maar 't is veel werk, 'tgeen veel tijd kost, en ja... Tijd = kostbaar. Ik ga maar eens wat vlaaien bakken. Tot typs! --OWTB 4 mei 2008 14:20 (UTC) :::::Limburgse vlaaien :) bestaat zo'n parodie-rap van hé; van Chris Van den Durpel :p ::::::Och ja, een Limburger zou zeggen Goje flaaj is dön van laer en diek van smaer. --OWTB 5 mei 2008 09:26 (UTC) Praktisch vraagje Hoe is 't in Lovia met de gevangenissen gesteld? Wat kun je er wel en wat niet? Ik heb een verzoekje van een verbeteringetje. Op deze pagina staat in de laatste regel van de alinea Demography een foutje. Er staat: The other 5 % are mostly Chinese are Kalmuks. '' Die tweede ''are moet or worden en Kalmuks moet Kalmyk worden (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kalmyk_people) Ik dacht ik meld 't maar even als dat mag. --OWTB 7 mei 2008 06:56 (UTC) Trouwens, kun je me er aan helpen herinneren dat als ik vrij kom ik Caviabedrief Nimmanswolk naar Lovia breng? 't Wordt langzaamaan wel tijd dat die er is. :) --OWTB 7 mei 2008 06:58 (UTC) :Mij goed. Zal het aanpassen. 7 mei 2008 14:33 (UTC) ::Danke :) --OWTB 7 mei 2008 15:42 (UTC) Ik zie dat je gestemd hebt! Danke. 't Zal Mäöres goed doen, en zeker de band met Lovia (ik blijf er maar op hameren) Ik zal nog hier even kijken op anti-Lovia pagina's (weg die zooi) --OWTB 7 mei 2008 15:42 (UTC) :Goed zo 7 mei 2008 15:45 (UTC) ::Trouwens, wanneer kom je eens die ambassade maken :D --OWTB 7 mei 2008 15:47 (UTC) :::Als we een nieuwe Min van Buitenlandse Zaken hebben :p je eigen fout dus! 7 mei 2008 15:51 (UTC) ::::En wanneer hebben jullie die? Ben (talk) 10 mei 2008 11:56 (UTC) :::::Wss na de mid-term elections. 10 mei 2008 12:04 (UTC) ::::::Lijkt mij maar lastig, zonder een minister van buitenlandse zaken. Ben (talk) 10 mei 2008 12:09 (UTC) :::::::Lukt heus wel. Als ik me niet vergis heeft onze vorige minister in feite ook geen verwezenlijkingen gedaan op buitenlands vlak. 10 mei 2008 12:11 (UTC) ::::::::Dat schijnt zo te zijn. Wie is in Libertas minister van buitenlandse zaken? Ben (talk) 10 mei 2008 12:15 (UTC) :::::::::Weet't niet juist. Ook OWTB? 10 mei 2008 12:16 (UTC) ::::::::::Dan mag hij wel eens met zijn ambassades beginnen. Hij stookt jou op en zelf doet hij niets. Ben (talk) 10 mei 2008 12:18 (UTC) ::::Haha! Niet te grappig zijn :D Moet Alexandru dan ook bij jullie de Mäöreser ambassade komen neerzetten (!!) --OWTB 7 mei 2008 15:53 (UTC) :::::Ik had eerst tegengestemd bij Alex, maar heb me dan toch onthouden waar hij zich kandidaat stelde vo de vrede te bewaren. 7 mei 2008 15:59 (UTC) ::::::¿Zag? (verleden tijd van zien, moet 's cursus nl nemen) ik al. Bart stom tegen omdat hij geen li spreekt :D Ik praatde met 'm recentelijk. --OWTB 7 mei 2008 16:02 (UTC) :::::::: Is het geen goed idee dat jullie Mao eens goed aannemen (ipv artikels van andere wiki's over te nemen enzo)? Hier is me dunkt nog wel wat werk aan de shop. 7 mei 2008 16:05 (UTC) :::::::::Haha! Alles hier is rotzooi :D Wikificatie! en miljard ehm... stömpkes en nog meer rotzooi :D Je bent gewoon bang dat Lovia wordt ingehaald door ons :D (!!) (trouwens, dat van die spelfouten daarboven komt omdat ik 3 week geen nl meer getypt of gepraten heb) --OWTB 7 mei 2008 16:07 (UTC) ::::::::::Neen, dat is heus niet zo. Ik heb niet zo veel met aantal artikels, ik heb het meer voor artikelkwaliteit. Ik vind 't gewoon raar dat je hier meer artikels hebt van jaartallen, velden en dagen dan gebouwen en plaatsen. 7 mei 2008 16:09 (UTC) :::::::::::En de familie Óks ;) Als je 't verglijkt met andere projecten van mij (willekeurige pagina op de li wikt) valt 't hier nog mee :D Die wiktionary is bot, bot, import, import en IP-nonsens :D --OWTB 7 mei 2008 16:11 (UTC) Ehem... - http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Regaliorum#News_from_HRH - after the electricity fell out. Dat is pas een mooie bevestiging van ons IRC gesprekje :D Trouwens, je maakt ons wel erg nieuwschierig naar die "Heil Sigma!!" Trouwens, nog iets. A'ndru heeft geen belangrijkste IP-adres. Haha (!!!) > --OWTB 9 mei 2008 10:17 (UTC) :Pwned. 92.80.71.138 9 mei 2008 11:44 (UTC) 2e praktisch vraagje Ik heb ef waat uitleg van de ekspair nodig. Wróm is Noble City International Airport‎ geen naobersjap... Ik begrijp d'r niets meer van... --OWTB 9 mei 2008 16:55 (UTC) :Luchtghavens zijn géén buurten, gewoon gebouwencomplexen, vergelijkbaar met een spoorstation maar dan groter. 9 mei 2008 17:04 (UTC) ::Bent met je eens, maar... waarom moest die in Wikistad dan wel een wijk zijn :S :::Robin's decision at that time, niet slecht maar achteraf gezien nutteloos. 9 mei 2008 20:33 (UTC) ::::Begrijp er geen sikkepit van, ben namelijk niet van de slimste, maar 't maakt niet uit. Nu ik weet dat je de agressieve toer opgaat laat ik je liever links liggen. Sorry hoor maar ik houd het voor bekeken! :D --OWTB 10 mei 2008 07:06 (UTC) Bericht van je beste vriend Mäöres gaat winne!! --OWTB 10 mei 2008 07:17 (UTC) Toen dit bericht geplattst werd, had was het verschil in aantal artikelen tussen Lovia en Mäöres slechts 100 Forum:Verkeziginge Herinnering: U heeft nog niet gestemd bij de volgende posten: oetstenjig - verveur. Bij deze twee posten kan uw stem een wereld van verschil uitmaken! --OWTB 10 mei 2008 08:03 (UTC) MenM: serious warning Zo kun je nooit een nieuwe start maken... --OWTB 11 mei 2008 15:16 (UTC) :Het is positief geschreven en verplicht: de Supreme Court Judge heeft dat beslist. Alle kansen zijn opengelaten en de waarheid staat er gewoon in. 11 mei 2008 15:22 (UTC) ::Oh, srry, sinds ik Lovia heb verlaten is m'n Engels gekelderd naar 't nivo nul... :( --OWTB 11 mei 2008 15:23 (UTC) :::? Wat bedoel je? By the way, ik ben nu ook artikeltjes over jou en Alex aan 't schrijven. Ook daar zullen dingen uit 't verleden instaan, zowel de positieve als de negatieve. Dat is niet slecht bedoeld, geloof me. Wees trouwens (na je vrijlating) zo vrij om er vanalles aan toe te voegen over jezelf waar ik geen weet van heb. Nu ben ik natuurlijk beperkt to mijn beperkte kennis over jullie hé. 11 mei 2008 15:25 (UTC) ::::Haha! :D Zag ik al: Dimitri Neyt. Maar over jou weet ik niet :D Dimitri Neyt is iemand :) --OWTB 11 mei 2008 15:27 (UTC) :::::Best wel hard... :D Alexandru: category:Criminal -> category:Person by behavior... Kjoew... --OWTB 11 mei 2008 15:29 (UTC) ::::::Ik weet het, maar het zou ook niet goed zijn om dat nu allemaal te doofpotten hé. Het SC heeft beslist, en dan is hij in feite een "criminal", al hoor ik 't woord ook niet graag. Ik hoop dat hij een beetje begrip zal tonen. 11 mei 2008 15:31 (UTC) :::::::Dat ie in category:Criminal zit had ik ook gedaan, maar dat category:Criminal in person by behavior staat.... Stel ik word vrijwilliger, leuke categorisering! :D --OWTB 11 mei 2008 15:33 (UTC) ::::::::Daar moet ik me even van in de kruin kratsen... Ik had best wel veel functies in Lovia :) --OWTB 11 mei 2008 15:37 (UTC) :::::::::Als je nu een filantroop zo worden, dan kan dat in diezelfde cat komen ja Ach, die bio's zijn een beschrijving van je verleden en zouden je niet mogen tegenhouden om aan je toekomst te werken. 11 mei 2008 15:38 (UTC) ::::::::::Haha! :D Voor mij is 't makkelijker :D Ik spreek (een beetje) Engels, jij geen Limburgs. Als ik echte Limburgse woorden ga gebruiken op Dimitri Neyt wordt 't pas echt grappig! :D Maar dat laat ik. --OWTB 11 mei 2008 15:41 (UTC) Nog iets. Je kunt je pagina (Dimitri Neyt) vol zetten met informatie als je wil. Alles is te vertalen. Voor sommige, die alles in Lovia niet volgen, ben je een beetje onbekend namelijk. --OWTB 11 mei 2008 17:37 (UTC) Waarom heb je m'n IP voor eeuwig geblokd??? Ik heb er maar één! --84.28.2.108 12 mei 2008 06:53 (UTC) :Die worden vanzelfsprekend allemaal gedeblockt op het einde van je gevangenschap. Het is niet gewenst dat je edit als anon als je in feite geblokkeerd bent. 12 mei 2008 06:55 (UTC) :::( --84.28.2.108 12 mei 2008 06:58 (UTC) :::Wat wil je mss doen met je IPs? 12 mei 2008 07:00 (UTC) ::::IP's'? Ik heb er maar één... Stel dat je nu vergeet om 'm te deblokkeren... En je gaat net heel erg toevallig op 15 mei op een boottocht en verdrinkt.... --84.28.2.108 12 mei 2008 07:03 (UTC) :::::Oh, 't is jij! Sorry, ik dacht dat ik 't tegen een van de IP's van Al had. Sorry, ik zal je deblocken, mijn excuses. 12 mei 2008 07:06 (UTC) ::::::Ik dacht al "abusing multiple accounts"... --84.28.2.108 12 mei 2008 07:09 (UTC) :::::::Welja, al die IPs de laatste tijd ergeren me vreselijk, ben blij dat hij (Al) zich terug aangemeld heeft ("adlibitaanse Crimineel"). 12 mei 2008 07:12 (UTC) ::::::::Begrijpelijk. Maar die van Alexandru beginnen vrijwel allemaal met 21. Die van mij is 84.28.2.108, al minsten twee jaar :) Ik heb m'n daaglijkse portie adrenaline wel gehad denk ik... Foei. --OWTB 12 mei 2008 07:15 (UTC) Kun je me aan 2 dingen helpen hierinneren? --OWTB 12 mei 2008 07:27 (UTC) :Wat dan? 12 mei 2008 07:28 (UTC) :: Dat als ik ongeblokkeerd wordt ik ... ::# ... een van mijn bedrijfjes naar Lovia stuur ::# ... m'n bot maar eens laat lopen, na al die rappe pagina's hier lijkt mij dat nodig ::--OWTB 12 mei 2008 07:32 (UTC) :::Goed, maar wat bedoel je juist met "maar eens laat lopen"? 12 mei 2008 07:33 (UTC) ::::Interwiki. --OWTB 12 mei 2008 07:36 (UTC) :::::A, da's goed, zolang ie geen pagina's schaadt. Moet je weten, voor Lovia had ik een nieuw paleis in gedachten hé (Palais du Luxembourg, Frankrijk), en Pierlot stelt dat juist voor; dus heb ik zijn voorstel maar aanvaard 12 mei 2008 07:38 (UTC) ::::::1. Meestal niet, ik heb ook op wikipedia botvlag dus maak je maar geen zorgen. 2. Haha :) Vond je 't oude paleis zo lelijk dat je 'm liet afbranden :D --OWTB 12 mei 2008 07:41 (UTC) :::::::Niet lelijk, maar m'n stijl niet, en te groot. 12 mei 2008 07:42 (UTC) ::::::::En dan laat je 'm afbranden :D Ik zou 'm gwoon gesloopt hebben... Of was 't een monument van moderne architectuur? (pas in 2000 zoveel gebouwd) --OWTB 12 mei 2008 07:46 (UTC) :::::::::Ach, ik heb er niets mee te maken hé :) 't Is gewoon (ik en m'n boeken waren zelfs (toevallig :p) niet aanwezig) afgebrand. 12 mei 2008 07:50 (UTC) ::::::::::Dat herinnerd me vaag aan iets... --OWTB 12 mei 2008 07:54 (UTC) :::::::::::Hm? 12 mei 2008 08:08 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sry voor de late reactie, was bezig met Klein Schotland. Heeft iets te maken met 't dorp waarin ik woon, Mofert. --OWTB 12 mei 2008 08:14 (UTC) Wikination:Bevólking http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Hurbanova - kijk 's naar 't inwonersaantal... Dat is toch veelsteveel? :D Er staan maar 16 ofzo huizen in Hurbanova... --OWTB 12 mei 2008 08:29 (UTC) LSMI http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Lovia_Stock_Market_Index - De beurs ligt plat... :( --OWTB 12 mei 2008 13:50 (UTC) :Ik had gepland te sluiten, ja. 12 mei 2008 13:55 (UTC) ::Haha :) Srry voor de late reactie, 'k slaap half... (4 uur, middagdutje :D) --OWTB 12 mei 2008 14:01 (UTC) ::: Maak me maar jaloers, ik alleen maar aan 't werken ja! 12 mei 2008 14:17 (UTC) ::::Haha! Ik ben ook aan 't werk nu. --OWTB 12 mei 2008 14:19 (UTC) :::::Plaetje:Keuningsstruim.jpg, naar jou vernoemd :D --OWTB 12 mei 2008 14:21 (UTC) ::::::'k Had 't al gezien :P 12 mei 2008 14:21 (UTC) :::::::Haha :D Volgens mij wordt Klein Schotland net zoals al die andere iets onafgemaakts in Mäöres :D --OWTB 12 mei 2008 14:25 (UTC) U mening zijt gevraagd Plaetje:Internasjenalisieëre.PNG, enne? Wat vind je d'r van? --OWTB 14 mei 2008 17:56 (UTC) :Negeer je mijn vraag soms? --OWTB 14 mei 2008 18:18 (UTC) ::Ik ben gewoon druk bezig :) Moet nog 90 bladzijden lezen en verwerken tegen morgenochtend. 14 mei 2008 18:19 (UTC) ::::'( --OWTB 14 mei 2008 18:20 (UTC)